The present invention relates to an external rear view mirror for vehicles, preferably motor vehicles, having a housing in which a mirror support plate is pivotable with the aid of an actuating lever about two axes that are perpendicular to one another, which actuating lever is pivotably connected with an intermediate lever that in turn is pivotably connected with two push rods to the mirror support plate which is supported on a pivot joint positioned at a distance from the connecting location of the push rods at the mirror support plate.
In this known external rear view mirror the push rods at one end are provided with bearing balls and at the other end with a ball receiving means. The push rods are connected with the bearing balls to a corresponding bearing receiving means at the backside of the mirror support plate, while the ball receiving means at the other end of the push rod receive a bearing ball of an intermediate lever. By rotating and pivoting the actuating lever the push rods are correspondingly displaced so that the mirror support plate can be pivoted at the respective pivot joint into the desired position about pivot axes that are perpendicular to one another. This displacing device is constructively complicated, requires furthermore considerable assembly expenditures, and is correspondingly expensive.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody the inventive exterior rear view mirror such that it can be manufactured inexpensively and assembled in a simple manner while having a constructively simple design.